


Roommates?!

by Snowymaya



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Amputee Yang Xiao Long, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Bisexual Yang Xiao Long, Bullying, Car Sex, Dysphoria, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Lovely, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past, Protective Ruby, Protectiveness, Sex, Shower Sex, Trans Yang Xiao Long, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowymaya/pseuds/Snowymaya
Summary: Ruby Rose is a young girl who attempts to go to the famous Beacon high school two years earlier than every one.She knows that is gonna be a fun adventure.What she doesn't know is that her soulmate is right there.At Beacon high school.





	Roommates?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is soooo short...   
> Please take note!   
> This story doesn't intend to offend anyone.   
> If I get a wrong idea or YOU have a idea please comment.   
> I'll be happy to fix it! 
> 
> Rwby is owned by Roostertheet.

It was around 10 am when Ruby was in the bus that will take her to Beacon Academy, one of the most famous high school in the world.   
She had stay goodbye to her mother, telling her she will come in the winter break, Summer hugged her tight and praised her, telling her advice and reassuring her that everything will be fine. 

Now Ruby watched out of the bus, landscapes flowed before her eyes, toughs filled her mind:  
What would happen? Will she meet nice people? Will the teachers be polite and respectful? She didn't know. 

While in dept toughs, a boy run fastly over the end of the bus and... vomited. Ruby had to refrain from vomiting her also. Then she restarted her previous action of looking out of the window while her headphones were on. 

The bus stopped and all of the people get off the bus, horrified and disgusted by the vomit left in the exits.   
Out, there was Beacon.   
It was majestic, for Ruby at least. 

She walked towards the school, she knew that other would be interesting. 

What she didn't know was that her soulmate was right there, at Beacon high school.


End file.
